1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle roof assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle roof assembly including a roof structure and an accessory member that includes mounting structures which facilitate installation of the accessory member to the roof structure.
2. Background Information
Many components that are installed in a vehicle during manufacturing of the vehicle are too heavy for a single worker to lift without additional help from, for example, other workers or robotic lift-assist machines. Also, multiple vehicle components often arrive at manufacturing plants pre-assembled by suppliers as a single installation module. Such pre-assembled installation modules may inherently be large or bulky, thus making their installation by a single worker at times difficult and burdensome.
Naturally, hiring additional workers to install a single type of module in vehicles is costly and increases workplace liability. Also, fitting a significant number of plant assembly stations with lift-assist machines is generally impractical, since such machines are typically expensive and occupy valuable plant floor space. Although smaller or segmented installation modules can be used during vehicle manufacture, this would greatly reduce or even eliminate the cost and efficiency benefits realized by using larger, pre-assembled units.